Changing Loves
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Edward Carlisle and Esme go to see the Volturi and are gone for 1 month. While they are there Peter comes to visit the rest of the cullens and bella in forks.Peter and Bella fall in love and them along with the other cullens go to the Volturi.
1. I dont love him

Hey everyone,  
>Ok, this story will be a PeterBella, Jasper will not be with Alice, they will both find mates, Edward will not be with Bella, he will find his mate. Rosalie, and Emmett will be together. Carlisle, and Esme will be toegther. Everyone in my story will have a mate. THe Volturi will be in this story, and everyone featured will get a mate. CHarlotte will have a mate since she is not with Peter. Also if you want to be one of the guards members mates, or someone else's describe your character to me, who you want, and i may have you in my story. NO ONE CAN BE JASPER'S MATE BECAUSE "AMANDARAEWHITLOCK" IS ALREADY GOING TO BE HIS MATE! Jaspers mate will probably be introduced in chapter 7. Also if you are wondering what members of the VOlturi will be in this well the ones I know for sure are,Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix, Heidi, Chelsea, Corin and Afton will be. If you want to be someone else's mate from the Volturi tell me. Also Marcus will have a mate in my story. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

As Edward droned on, and on, I began to stop listening, and watch how the other couples interacted with each other. I noticed the way they speak and treat each other is as an equal. Edward treats me like a child though. He picks out my clothes, chooses what I eat, when I wake up, when I go to sleep, and who I speak to. He wasn't like this until after we got back from Italy. He slowly began becoming more and more controlling.

Edward had never raised his voice at me before, until yesterday, we were once again fighting about me not seeing Jake, and I told him he couldn't stop me. Then he had just glared at me, and told me to shut my mouth and listen to him for once, and stop acting like a brat. Just when I started to open my mouth to say something he started screaming at me, and then he had slapped me. He had left right after he hit me, and later that night I began thinking why did I continue on. Why should I even inhale one more breath?

I slipped into the kitchen grabbed a knife from the drawer and went into the bathroom. Thankfully Charlie was gone for 1 month. He had to go someplace and help with a missing person's problem, and then he was going to visit his sister. I leaned over the sink, as tears streamed down my face. My hands were shaking, and I had goose bumps.

I placed the knife over my wrist and then pushed gently and pulled back. A perfect line of blood trailed across my pale skin. The back of my neck tingled as I pushed the knife onto my wrist again. Along my forearm, I put perfect x's, all along it. The blood dripped into the sink, and I smiled, this was what I had needed. The knife slipped from my grasp, and clattered in the sink.

I sluggishly walked back into my bedroom and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(When she woke up)<p>

I opened my eyes, and saw Edward standing above me. I screamed at his close proximity, and tried to move away. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I laid there unmoving as he forcefully kissed me. Finally he released me, and went to sit in the rocking chair, in the corner of my room. I briefly wondered how long he had been there; I always found it rather creepy, when he watched me sleep. i saw his lips move, and I realized he had said something.

"Gone for a month, with Carlisle and Esme." I heard him say, I had missed the first of his sentence.

"What did you say?" I quietly asked him. Annoyance flashed across his face, and he clenched his fists.

"I said, I will be going to see the Volturi, with Esme, and Carlisle. We will be gone for one month, and you will stay with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, at the house. " He said slowly it was as if I was too stupid to comprehend it if he said it at a normal speed.

"Why are only you Carlisle and Esme going?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Last time we were there Emmett and Jasper started a prank war with some of the guards there. Things got out of hand and Emmett, and Jasper were asked not to come this time because Aro claims, it is 'serious' matters. Jasper and Emmett will not allow Rose and Alice to go without them, because they are their mates." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh, because of course those buffoons would somehow get banned from the place almost all vampires were welcome, because the Volturi was always looking for new members.

As I sat and laughed, I noticed Edward was glaring at me. I flinched, and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him with a sigh. It seemed impossible, but somehow his glare got worse.

"What do you think is wrong? I will be gone for one month, and you do not even seem sad! You are too focused on those imbeciles!" He screamed at me. I shifted uncomfortably, and pushed hair away that had fallen into my eyes.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as I stared down at my bed.

"Today." He said as he rose from the rocking chair to come over to the bed. His hand stretched out towards me, and I just stared at it. He hissed, and picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. At vampire speed he took me to his car. The ride over was very quiet, the only sounds were my breathing, and the gentle hum of the car.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw all the Cullen's standing outside waiting for us. I glanced around the yard, and noticed an r.v. It was rather large, and I wondered what it was for. The Cullen's claimed they went camping on the sunny day's but why would they need an r.v they don't really use.

My inner musings came to an abrupt halt as I was pulled from the car by two strong, cold arms. i was swung in a circle, and pulled into a tight hug. I automatically knew it was Emmett; no one gives hugs like him. His hugs always take the air from my lungs.

"Em! Need to breathe!" I gasped.

"Sorry sis." He said as he smiled apologetically, and placed me back on my feet. I glanced over at Alice and she seemed upset. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong Ali?" I whispered. She looked up at me shocked.

"How did you know I was sad?" She asked as she hugged me back.

"You're my sister, I know what you're feeling, and I could see it in your eyes." I said with a smile, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Bell, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. No one can know or it will change everything." She said sadly.

"It's fine Ali. I get it." I whispered to her. I don't know why I was whispering because everyone could hear us anyway.

"Thanks for not pushing for me to tell you. I think you're the first one who hasn't." She said smiling. Wow mood swing much.

Everyone began laughing, and Alice pouted. Wait did I say that out loud.

"Yes you did." Emmett laughed.

"We have to go now." Edward said. He walked over and hugged me then ran off into the woods.

"Bye mommy. Bye doctor daddy." i said as i flung my arms around Esme, and Carlisle.

"Good bye Bella." They said as they laughed. They each hugged their 'kids' and then ran in the direction Edward had gone. As soon as he was out of site, I sighed in relief.

"Bella, what was the relief for." Jasper asked me with a confused look. My eyes widened, as I realized I would have to tell Jasper the truth, because he would sense if I was lying.

"Well...ummm...Edward doesn't treat me the same. It is like I'm a child. And well...I uh...Don't love him anymore." I said hesitantly, as I looked down at the ground. I looked up, and waited for someone to say something. Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but his phone interrupted him.

(Jasper P.O.V)

As I opened my mouth, I stopped when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up, and glanced at the screen.

"Hey fucker." I said as I smiled.

"Take care of my mate until I get there." Peter said then hung up.

"What the fuck was that about." I asked out loud, to no one in particular. Suddenly for no apparent reason Bella fell to the ground, or at least she would have it I hadn't of caught her.

I glanced up at everyone's confused faces then I walked inside and placed her on my bed. With her hair spread around her face like that, she looked so peaceful, and beautiful. I sat beside her, and held her hand, as I waited for her to open her beautiful eyes.


	2. Punishment Bitch

Hey everyone,  
>Remember I need idea's for mates. Anyone except Jasper. So please help. Also if you have ideas for the story tell me them and I will give you credit for them if used. Please review. I hope you like it.<br>Bye my lovelies.

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

As Jasper answered his phone, I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a vision. There were vampires all around me. They were snarling, and snapping at each other. Both sides begging me to choose them. Instead I stood in the middle, staring. They all began threatening me since asking wasn't working. Then it all changed, I was still in the middle, and they were still fighting, but there was a handsome southern angel protecting me. His eyes were a vivid red, and his smile made my heart skip a beat. I reached a hand towards him, but it went right through him when i tried to touch his face.

"I'm sorry, kitten. I'm already dead, I can't help you." he whispered to me. What no! He was here to protect me; I couldn't be left alone among all these angry vampires.

"Dead." I cried. My angel is dead. How did this happen! His arm reached out, as if he was going to touch me, then he pulled back turned around and walked into the forest.

"Run, while they are distracted." He called over his shoulder, and when my eyes met his i saw love, then it was gone, and was replaced by longing. For what. Could it be for me? Or maybe for life. I didn't know, but as I tried to make sense of what was happening around me, I was pulled out of my vision.

I looked around and saw Jasper sitting beside me with his head in his hands.

"Jas." I whispered, he looked up at me, and I threw my arms around him, and sobbed. He awkwardly tried to comfort me, and asked what was wrong, and what had happened. I didn't want to have to explain it all multiple times, so I asked him to get everyone in here so I could explain it to everyone. Once everyone was into the room, I began talking.

"I am sorry if I scared you. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"1 day, 2hours, and 34 minutes, Jasper didn't leave your side once." Alice said, and she looked upset again. I wondered if it was because of the vision she had.

"Ok well I'm part witch." I whispered. Emmett started laughing, and told me how funny I was.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett! I have heard of the witches, I thought they were all dead. How are you alive?" Jasper yelled, at Emmett, then asked me quietly.

"My mother died giving birth to me, and she was a witch while my father was a vampire. Charlie and Renee are not my real parents. I am not really their daughter Isabella. Their daughter died one night and my father replaced her with me, so no one would know where I was. My true name is Arianna Carla Rose Rutilo. My father has visited me over the years, so I would never forget.

"Who is your father?" Rosalie asked me. I bit my lip, I didn't know if my father would want me to tell them, but they should at least know not to harm me because of who my father is.

"Marcus from the Volturi." I said as I raised my head to meet her eyes.

"Also this isn't my true form. Would you like to see me? I was disguised to protect myself. Now that I'm 18, I will stop using the disguise because my vampire powers, and witch powers will fully come in now, and I can protect myself" I said with a smile. All of them nodded their heads.

"Ok." I whispered, as I began chanting in my head. Then out loud.

"Blazing Fire as you dance, call upon my sacred glance. Call upon my second sight, Give me, and back my form with your sacred light. Blazing fire shining bright, Give me now my changing sight." I repeated over and over until I heard gasps go around the room. I opened my eyes and saw everyone with their mouths gaping. Emmett even had venom on his chin, it dripped to the floor, and I almost gagged.

"You're beautiful." Rosalie and Alice whispered.

"Thanks." I said with a happy smile. Finally ice queen (Rosalie) understands what it is like to be jealous of someone.

I hadn't been myself for awhile and it felt great now. My hair is such a pale blonde it looks white, it goes just pass my shoulders, my eyes are a stormy grey. My skin is pale, and my lips are a soft pink, and plump. They were all staring at me in awe, and I knew I was the most beautiful thing they had even seen.

Emmett and Jasper looked as if they were in a trance. Rosalie began to get mad. She walked up to me and was about to slap me across the face, but I whispered,

"I am protected by your might, Oh gracious Goddess, day and night." Just before she reached me, then many animals came out of the forest, and began growling and snapping at her. There were wolves, coyotes, bears, raccoons, skunks, and even bunnies. They all attacked her. Everyone stood around and watched her as she screamed for help but none came. i waved a hand at the animals, and said

"Thank you goddess. Once again you have protected me from danger." The animals moved away from the terrified Rosalie, and began moving towards me. They got into a circle, as everyone's eyes widened. Then all the animals jumped towards me and began licking me, and rubbing their big furry heads along my legs, except one wolf.

She was by far the smallest, and looked terribly mean. I moved away from the others, and they followed for a few steps then stopped, it was clear they were afraid of this wolf. Gently I placed my hand on the wolf's nose, and passed love and happiness through me to her. She gave a wolfy grin, and then licked my hand turned and shot off into the woods.

The other wolves went after her, and I realized she was the alpha. This was not very common, to have a female alpha, but I guess crazier things have happened. The bunnies raced into the woods, although they were small, and looked cute and cuddly; they had sure done a lot of damage to the traumatized vampire. All the other animals ran into the woods, and I turned to Rosalie.

"Try to touch me again and the punishment will be worse, bitch." i said calmly. She flinched and ran to hide behind Emmett. Alice started towards jasper, then changed direction and hid behind Emmett with Rosalie.

"What was that Alice?" I asked her, in a bithcy voice. Rosalie had really pissed me off. If she stopped thinking the world revolved around her, and got her head out of her ass for 5 minutes, we could be the best of friends. Alice flinched at the harshness in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me hesitantly. I rolled my eyes, at her stupidity; we both knew damn well that she knew what I was asking about.

"What the fuck do you think Alice." I screamed at her.

"I and Alice are no longer together, she is not my true mate. I realized that today and ended things between us." Jasper said when Alice showed no signs of answering.

"Thanks Jasper." I said as I glared at Alice. She shrunk back under my intense stare. I lifted my arms above my head as I began doing a punishment spell. My sleeves slipped down my arms, and the scars were in plain sight. Oh shit, I thought just as they all started screaming.

"Why didn't I see this? How could I have missed this?" Alice screeched in her high voice.

"No Bellsie, no, no, no." Emmett kept repeating.

"I shouldn't have been such a bitch. This is my fault." Rosalie whispered, as venom tears that would never fall, gathered in her eyes.

Jasper didn't say anything he just stood and stared at me then pulled me onto his lap, as he sat on the couch.

"Alice I can block your visions. This isn't your fault Rosalie, you had every right to be a bitch, after what happened to you when you were human. I'm sorry Emmett; it was the best way I could deal with everything. Jazzy please say something." I said to them all as I snuggled into Jasper's chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I had of known you were so upset, I would have helped you. You could have come to me." Jasper whispered into my ear, as he began rocking me back and forth, while rubbing my back. It was very soothing and I found myself falling asleep. I tried to keep my eyes open, but doing the spells, after so long without practicing had taken a lot out of me, and I was exhausted.

"That's right Bells. Go to sleep." Jasper said softly. Just before I surrendered to sleep I whispered,

"Please call me Arianna, or Aria."

* * *

><p>hope you liked it.<br>Please review  
>Pictures on profile<p> 


	3. The vision

Hey everyone,  
>I hope you like this. Sorry if it isnt very good, but when I wrote this I was extremely tired. Please review.<p>

* * *

><p>(Bella P.O.V)<p>

As I opened my eyes, and looked around the room I saw Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and four strangers. I jumped out of bed and walked over to Jasper's side, I hugged him tightly, and whispered

"Thank you." In his ear, because I knew he had held me most of the night. I turned towards the strangers as the blonde girl bounded over too me. I smiled at her, and she beamed back. She pulled me into a tight hug as she said,

"So your Arianna, Jasper told us everything so you don't have to explain it for us. We will be the best of friends, I just know it! I'm Charlotte by the way, but you can call me Char if you want." Wow she is one hyper vamp, i thought as I took in her beautiful face. Her silky blonde hair curled around her perfect face, and her smile lit up the entire room. Oddly her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. I smiled, because I knew she wasn't as beautiful as me. This may sound conceited but it's true, I was blessed when I was a child. Charlotte definitely is one of the most beautiful vamps I have ever seen though.

"Hello Charlotte. It is nice to meet you, call me Aria if you want. I hope we are friends." I said with a smile. The man standing beside her extended his hand towards me as he said,

"Hello, I'm Charlotte's mate Garret. You are every bit as beautiful as Jasper told us." He gave me a wink, and I smiled.

"Thanks so much. It's great to meet you." I said happily. Then I turned toward the other girl, she was beautiful she had orange hair, and was very tall and slim, overall very beautiful.

"Hey, I'm Kate." she said with a shy smile.

"Hey it's great to meet you." I said with a huge smile, already I could tell she was an amazing person. I knew she would be nice and kind hearted just by looking at her shy smile.

I turned to the last man there and gasped when I saw him. It was the man from my vision.

"I'm Arianna." I said as I stared at him.

"I'm Peter." He said quietly.

"Mo aingeal theas." I whispered. His eyes widened and he whispered

"Mo chroí, mo ghrá." I walked towards him, and stopped in front of him. He grabbed my hand and held it over his unbeating heart.

"Mo maité." We said together. This was why I had been feeling so many things when he was dead in my vision.

"The ancient language of the witches." Jasper whispered to everyone. They looked confused; I hadn't realized we had been speaking my people's language. How had Peter known it? I and Peter were pulled away from each other's gazes as everyone began questioning us.

"Peter what's going on." Charlotte asked him, her voice getting higher and higher in her nervousness.

"Yo man. What was that?" Garret asked him, while putting an arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

"He is her mate." Jasper whispered before anyone else could say anything. He then walked over to Peter and punched him in the face. I hissed at him, and my eyes went black. My vamp side was coming out to protect my mate. I pounced on Jasper, and was about to bite him when Peter pulled me off him. Peter pulled me into his chest and kissed my neck, I purred.

"What the hell." Peter yelled at Jasper.

"Well I hit you because if you hurt her, I kill you, and I wanted to see her when her vampire side came out." Jasper said as he rolled his eyes, when I and Peter started glaring at him.

"Peter, can I do a protection spell on you." I asked him, he gave me a curious look, and then nodded his head.

"I call on the Powers of Earth, Moon, Sun and Stars. I call on the Elements of Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. To the Spirits of all that have past and those yet to come. To the Gods and Goddesses, Ancient and Young. Come, hear my song. Come see my view. Bless us now, as I Bless You." I chanted as I held his hands in mine. A glowing blue bubble surrounded us, and I saw Peter close his eyes, and tilt his head back as he felt my powers wash over him.

A few minutes later the bubble faded and everything was back to normal.

"Why did you want to do the spell?" Peter asked me.

"I had a vision, and you were dead. I was in the middle of a field; there were vampires on both sides. They were all telling me to choose a side. I wouldn't, and then you walked out of the trees, well your ghost I guess. You told me you couldn't help me, I had to get away from them." I whispered as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here. I'm fine, don't worry kitten." He said in my ear, as he kissed my tears away. I moved off his lap, and then went to stand and stare out the window. Everyone had been quiet up until now.

"My brother finally has a mate!" Charlotte yelled. Then she bounced over to me and gave me a huge hug. I laughed at her, then she stepped away from me, and went over to hug her brother.

"If you mess things up with her, I'll hurt you." She said to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations man." Garret yelled at Peter, then ran over and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family." Kate said to me as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said to them all. I was about to go over to Peter again when I fell to the ground, and was pulled into another vision.

I, Peter, Garrett, Char, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and some blonde girl were standing in front of my uncles and my father. Jasper had his arms around the blonde girl, and they looked completely in love. Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were standing off to the side, they all looked angry. I saw myself reach out to Aro, and set his thrown on fire. He jumped away from it, then all the guards attacked, but a purple shield went up around us. No one could get in or out, except me. I moved out of the shield and began fighting them all. I was weak though, from the many spells I was using. I saw myself fall, and the vampires pounced. Just as one was about to rip out my throat, my vision stopped.

"Were going to see the Volturi." I gasped when I opened my eyes. I was lying in the middle of the floor with everyone except Alice in a circle around me. Alice was standing off to the side in a vision of her own. She came out of her vision and said,

"We are going to the Volturi." She had a huge smile on her face.

"We know Alice. Aria already told us." Jasper said to her. Her smile faded and she sighed.

"Oh." She said. No one was paying attention to her though. Peter picked me up from the ground and began peppering my face with kisses.

"Are you ok? I was so worried; I have never seen you go through a vision before." Peter said with a pained look on his face.

"I'm fine." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. he picked me up bridal style when I yawned and brought me into Jasper's room.

"You can sleep in here. I'm sure Jas won't mind." He said as he let me go and began to leave the room.

"Wait! Stay with me, please. Just hold me." I whispered as I grabbed his arm. He came back over to the bed and lay down beside me. He wrapped me in his arms, and I curled into him.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said just before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Please review. Pictures of Peter, Garrett, Kate, and Charlotte are on profile.<p>

Irish translations:

-Mo anigeal theas- My southern angel  
>-Mo chroí- My heart<br>-Mo ghrá- My love  
>-Mo maité- My mate<p> 


	4. Volturi

Hey everyone,  
>I hope you like it. I will be updating again in the next 2 days so be expecting more soon. Also all the pairings in the Volturi will be introduced in the next chapter, and Jasper will fine his mate in the next chapter! This is my longest chapter yet, there is like 2,600 words! Well Please review. Even if you dont like it review!<p>

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V)<p>

When I opened my eyes I saw Alice leaning over me, just staring. I screamed and heard footsteps in the hall. Then Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte were standing in the door way.

"What's wrong honey?" Peter asked me as he pulled me into a hug. Charlotte came over and kissed my forehead and asked,

"Are you ok sweetie?" Then before I could answer Jasper pulled me away from Peter and into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked me, as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Alice just scared me because when I woke up she was leaning over me and just staring at me. It was kind of creepy, but I was just startled. Sorry I worried you all." I said as Jasper released me and I moved back into Peter's lap.

"Ok now everyone get out of here. I and Bella need to talk." Alice said quietly.

"It's Arianna." I said to her as I glared, I knew this wasn't going to be a nice talk. No one else seemed to notice our glaring at each other because Jasper and Charlotte left the room, then Peter kissed me softly and left.

"What the hell do you want Alice." I asked her, as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk about your visions" She said as she glared at me.

"Ok well talk." I said with annoyance.

"Just because you're having visions now, it doesn't mean they are just going to drop me for you. I was a Cullen long before you, and i will always be a Cullen. If you try to take that away things may get ugly." She said as she growled at me. I assumed she was trying to be scary, but it wasn't working, I just laughed.

"Listen here bitch, I had no intentions of trying to replace you, but we both know my visions are more accurate, I am stronger, and I will not hesitate to protect myself if threatened. We were best friends Alice! Now because I am not just some human you think you can be a bitch! What is up with that?" I yelled at her.

"You're right we were friends, but we can't be now. I don't need the competition, I am the only known psychic! You will not mess everything up. My plans were fine until we found out you were a witch, you keep getting in the way. So give it up." She screeched in her annoying voice right before she jumped out the window. I was about to go find Peter when I was pulled into another vision.

Alice was standing in front of the Volturi, and Felix was about to kill her, when she made a deal with Aro. She would get Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte to join the Volturi, if he let her kill me. Wait kill me! Then the vision stopped.

No! How was she going to do this! Where was everyone, I thought suddenly. I quietly left the room, and went downstairs. No one was inside so I went outside. Everyone was there and Kate was explaining why she was with Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett. When I walked outside everyone looked up. Peter ran over and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey Aria, did you have a nice nap." Jasper asked me as Peter hugged me tightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Alice said you were tired and going to sleep." He said with a confused look.

"Alice is a lying bitch." I said venomously.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked me.

"I will tell you later, right now Kate is going to explain why she was with you guys, I thought her coven was the Denali's." I said with a confused look.

"Well I was with the Denali's but then I left because they were different, Irina changed diets, Carmen, and Elezar seem unhappy lately. Tanya can't get over Edward, she is totally in love with him, and he doesn't even give her a chance. I was feeling out of place, because everyone was changing. Also I don't have a mate so I wanted to find mine, and when I was hunting, I met Garrett, and he brought me back to their house. Then we just kind of became a family." Kate said with a smile, when she said they were a family.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Ok now tell us what happened." Kate said to me.

"Well when Alice began talking to me she said just because I had visions didn't mean I could replace her. Then she left, and I saw her in a vision where Aro was about to kill her, but she made a deal with him. She would get Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte to join the Volturi if he spared her life, and allowed her to kill me." I said with tears in my eyes. I didn't understand how she could do this. I thought we were best friends.

"Wow baby doll, I'm so sorry. I know you two were friends." Peter whispered in my ear.

"Its fine, but we have to leave now. We have to get to the volturi. There is something important going to happen, I can feel it, but I don't know what it will be yet." I said as I shivered from the cold. Peter took his coat off and wrapped it around me.

"Ok everyone go pack." Peter said to them, they all ran into the car, we headed off.

* * *

><p><em>(Once they are with the Volturi I didn't want to do the trip because it would be boring to write so I'm guessing it would be boring to read)<em>

* * *

><p>As we walked through the streets of Volterra we got many strange looks. I guess it makes sense though because a huge group of beautiful people walking through the streets would get a lot of attention. We were thankful it was night so the vampires didn't have to hide in the shadows they could walk freely.<p>

Finally we found who we were looking for, Heidi, the Volturi's fisher. Well you could call her a fisher because she lures humans, and kills them. We walked up to her and she gave us an odd look.

"Around the corner, into the alley, and down the hole." She said to us before we even asked her where to go.

"Thank you." I said quietly to her as we turned and walked away. We followed her directions and saw Jane, and Demetri. They were just standing there, as if they were waiting for someone. Wait they were waiting for us, Alice must have had a vision.

"Hey Janie." I said as we walked up.

"Aria." She whispered. Then she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Jane need to breathe." I said as I gasped for air.

"Sorry A." She said and smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok J. Oh I missed you so much." I said to her, and beamed. Then I turned to Demetri and said,

"Hey Demi. I missed you." As I gave him a huge smile.

"Hey Aria. I missed you too honey." He said as he pulled me into a hug. We heard a growl from behind us and we turned to see Peter glaring at Demetri. I started laughing then I turned to Jane and put an arm over her shoulders as she put one around my waist. Then I reached my arm out to Demetri, who eyed Peter warily, then put his arm over my shoulders and I put mine around his waist.

Me, Jane, and Demetri walked ahead of the rest, and they seemed paranoid. I ignored them and chatted with my family. I had missed them so much. The only thing was even though I was Aro's niece I knew he would betray me, but i also knew a lot of the guard would actually go against him to protect me.

We walked into the room where the guards lined the walls and Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting in their thrown's.

"Alec, Carly, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Reneta, Corin, Sulpicia, Anthdora, Tatyana, Caius, Aro, Daddy!" I screamed when I saw them.

"Aria!" They yelled. Alec ran over and gave me a hug and said,

"Hey sweetie, we were worried when you didn't call last week. I began thinking I might have lost you, and we would have come to check on you but we couldn't." Again I heard a growl and knew it was Peter.

"Ignore him." I said to them all. Pretty much everyone in the room, except Peter, laughed.

"Hey girlie! I missed you so much, and we have so much to talk about!" Carly yelled as she hugged me. Then Felix pulled me into his arms, he swung me around in circles and I started getting dizzy.

"Oh my god! Felix put me down before I barf." I yelled at him.

"Ewwwww." He screamed as he jumped away from me.

"You're so stupid!" I told him, as Chelsea, walked over and hugged me.

"Hello Arianna. I missed you so much." Chelsea whispered to me. I hugged her tight, I had always liked Chelsea she was such a kind person. After we stopped hugging Afton pulled me into his arms, and kissed my cheek.

"Afton! I missed you so much." I yelled at him.

"Aria! I'm right here you don't need to yell. And remember vampire hearing." He yelled right back at me. We stood there yelling for at least 10 minutes, over nothing, but then Reneta interrupted by pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you so much A." She said softly.

"Awww. I missed you too R." I said to her with a smile. She let me out of the hug, and then Corin grabbed me.

"Oh Aria! Things weren't the same without you! While you were gone I realized my true feelings for you! Arianna Carla Rose Rutilo I am in love with you, and want to be with you forever." Corin said to me dramatically.

"Oh Corin! I am so glad you feel the same as me. I am in love with you too." I said as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

Then we burst out laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. They had all actually believed us except Alec, and Demetri I guess. Alec and Demetri walked over high fived Corin and hugged me again.

"Nice one! They actually believed you." Demetri said as he laughed. Once we calmed down Sulpicia walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello dear, we have missed you so much. You are as beautiful as ever." She whispered to me, she released me and I was pulled into Anthedora's arms.

"Welcome home honey." She said to me and I smiled. No matter what happened this would always be my home.

"Tatyana! Don't I get a hug." I asked her then faked tears. Her eyes widened and she sprinted over too me, and began patting my back and whispering soothing things too me.

"Oh honey, calm down. Come on doll don't cry." She said to with a pained look on her face. Then I began laughing again.

"Oh Tatyana I missed you so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sweetie, you scared me I thought I had truly upset you." She whispered.

"Sorry mo- I mean Tatyana." I said, and then I began wondering why I had almost called her mom. Didyme was my mother, not Tatyana. Tatyana was my father's true mate, but he had been with Didyme first. Just as I was about to ask about that, I was pulled into Caius' arms.

"Hello my beautiful niece." He said to me as he kissed my forehead. Everyone who hadn't seen Caius with me before looked extremely shocked over how nice he was being. To all it was believed Caius was a ruthless killer, when in truth he just wanted to protect himself and his coven, no his family. Even though nobody believes it, we are truly a family. As soon as he let go of me, I was in Aro's arms.

"Welcome home." Aro said to me then released me. I walked over and stood in front of Marcus, my father. He had a look of pain on his face, and I instantly wanted to comfort him.

"What's wrong daddy." I whispered to him. He shook his head and mouthed later. I nodded then wrapped my arms around him. He held me tightly, and kissed my forehead right before letting go.

After I said hello to all the other guards I was familiar with I turned to where Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were standing in the corner.

Just as I began to say something I fell to the ground, oh great another vision, I thought sarcastically.

This one was horrible. Everywhere I looked there were piles of vampire limbs, and purple smoke rose from many places in the field. I looked across the field and saw Alice watching smugly as all the people I loved died. Even humans were here. They were slowly being killed. Everyone I had ever cared for was being destroyed. I saw myself walk across the field, and stop in front of Alice.

"This is your fault." She told me. Then before I had a chance to react, a witch walked up behind me and began a spell I didn't know. I tried to put up a shield so she couldn't do anything but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry my sister." The witch whispered to me, just before I felt a wave of magic hit me.

"Now you will never die, you have to feel the pain of losing them forever." Alice whispered as she smiled cruelly. I launched myself at her but I was hit from the side, and I fell into the fire. I could feel the heat and pain from the fire but it wasn't truly hurting my body. It was an allusion of pain. I moved out of the fire, and I lay on the ground staring at the sky, the battle was done my side had lost. Alice walked over and kicked me in the side.

"Alone forever." She screamed at me, and then my vision faded. I saw familiar faces around me but I jumped to my feet and looked at Alice.

"What the fucking hell did you do!" I screamed at her.

* * *

><p>Please review! Pictures of everyone on profile!<p> 


	5. im your mother

I am so sorry, I know my chapters are really short! I have been trying to make them longer, but its just impossible. Anyway, i hope you like. Please review.

* * *

><p>(Aria P.O.V, a.k.a bella)<p>

Alice looked at me fearfully and whispered,

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing." I glared and cleanched my hands into fists as i walked closer to her.

"You lying bitch! You know exactly waht I am talking about! So why?" i screamed at her. Everyone gave me confsued looks, and my father came over and pulled me away from Alice.

"Sweetie, you must calm down. You have to stay in control, you could kill her." My father said quietly although everyone still heard. Alice suddenly smirked as she came out of her short vision she had while my father had been talking to me. She laughed.

"What could she do to me? She is a pathetic human. Just because she has a few measly powers, doesnt mean she can harm me. I am Alice Cullen!" She sneered. I saw red, and the souls of the ancient witches inside me took over. This was the type of vampire that had asisted in killing them all, and they knew it. They were out for revenge, and this time I quiestly moved back and let them control me. Normally I would fight, but this time Alice deserved it.

I heard my family screaming and calling my name, but I could only hear them, I had no control over anything else. Finally the witches pushed me away from my body completely, and I was floating in a cold darkness. It could have been mintues, seconds, hours, i dont know but I felt myself coming back into my own body.

"Kitten, come on, dont do this. Wake up." Peter whispered in my ear. My eyes opened and i looked around. The throne room was a mess, there was broken glass everywhere. The drapes on the walls were ripped. There were gaping holes in the wall, probably around Alice size. Alice, I screamed in my head. She may be a bitch, but she was once my friend.

"Alice?" I asked. I sat up, but Peter gently pushed me back down.

"Baby dont. You used a lot of power you need to rest." Peter whispered.

"Im fine." I said as I sat up again, this time he let me, so I slowly stood up.

"Alice?" i asked again. Jane walked over to me, and hugged me.

"You didnt kill her." She whispered.

"You had ripped her apart and started a fire, no one moved to stop you, because there was a glowing orange shield around you. We didnt know what would happen if we touched it. Right before you threw her in you suddenly fell to the ground and Alice's body landed where the fire had just been. It had disappeared when you fainted." Jane said quietly.

"As much as I hate the bitch, I know I would have felt bad if I killed her bacasue we were friends before." i said as my father and Tatyana walked over to me.

"We have something to tell you." My father said as Tatyana stared at the floor with a guilty look on her face. I instantly got a mask on my face. By mask I mean when you hide your true emotions, and dont let them show, I did this.

"Go on." I said in a cold distant voice. By Tatyana and my father's faces I knew I would not be happy about it.

"You have to understand we did this for your protection." Tatyana said just as my father began to talk. He gave her a look and Tatyana closed her mouth and looked to the ground.

"Tell me already!" I said.

"Well when I was with Didyme, Tatyana visited us with her coven. Me and Tatyana became friends and when her coven left, she stayed. Soon our relationship became more than friends." My father said, and I cut him off.

"You cheated on mom." i whispered, then i fully realized it.

"You cheated on mom! How could you? I thought you loved her! Mom did eevrything for you!" I screamed. Everyone in the room flinched, at the pitch of my voice. Peter stepped up from behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. To others it would look as if he was comforting me, when really he was restraining me.

I pulled out of his arms, and saw his face. He looked hurt, but I was pissed and couldnt seem to care. i turned back to my father as he said,

"I loved Didyme, but I knew we werent true mates. Your mother, cheated on me! She cheated before I even met Tatyana. She cheated with Aro, and he asked her to be with him. When she said no he had her killed." He yelled at me, I flinched and stepped back. He had never yelled at me before. I felt a tear go down my cheek, and his face softened.

"Honey, Im sorry." he whispered.

"Sweetie, please dont be mad." Tatyana said to me as she took a step towards me. She reached her hand towards me then pulled it back when I glared at her.

"Is that all?" i asked as I turned to go.

"Well, there is something else." Tatyana said quietly. I turned to her and clenched my fists.

"What else is there?" I yelled. She flinched and said,

"Didyme isnt your mother. I am." I stumbled back a step. I shook my head rapidly, as the tears came faster.

"No, no, no. I whispered.

"Honey." my fatehr said.

"You're lying!" I screamed. Eveyrone in the room looked at me in shock. I suddenly had an idea, I could do a truth spell to see if they were lying. I began chanting as eevryone gave me strange looks,

"To see the truth, to know the way, I cast a spell in everyday, by the power of three, I conjure thee to give thy truth, onto me." i finished the speelll, and walked over to Aro,

"Is it true that Tatyana is my mother, Didyme cheated with you and you killed her?" I asked him.

"It is all true." He said. My tears started again and I turned and fled the room. No one came after me. Not even Peter, I wanted him to comfort me, I needed him. So why hadnt he come? i screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Still no one came. I realized I had no idea where I was. This castle was too big, and I had been walking for a long time.

I began to panic, and when I walked around the corner, I felt someone put their hand over my mouth. I struggled but whoever it was encased me in their ice cold arms. I tillted my head and saw Edward. He grinned wickedly and I saw Alice walk up to us. She kissed Edward, then hit me over the head. I heard her annoying laughter then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry, but I will most likely not updating this story, for like 2 weeks, because I am going to write new chapetrs for my other stories, and there is a problem that has occured between me and my friend Tanisha. I wont go into details just know that she is being a bitch, and its her fault that i wont be udatin very soon. Please review!<br>Bye dollies.


End file.
